I Told You So
by Kei Sainter
Summary: ROOKIES Aniya hates it when Yagi is right. Makes him wanna prove her wrong. AniyaxYagi FTW!
1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, welcome to another fic of mine!  
Nothing too deep and meaningful, just a tribute to the quick word-battles Aniya and Yagi always have ^_^

This one I think will have 3 chapters only.  
However, if I don't manage to update every day for the next 3 days, I will make it longer.  
Hahaha... don't care?  
Well get to reading!! Enjoy! x **Kei**

* * *

**'I Told You So'**

**Round One**

ANIYA

One thing that always pissed Aniya off was the way Yagi was always right.

From when they were little kids...  
All the way to now they were in high school, she was always right.

'_I told you so, BAKA_!'  
She'd yell at him, slap him on the back of the head and run off, laughter trailing behind her.  
Up to today he didn't understand why he kept her company.

'_It's because you secretly love me_,' she used to tease him.

He would make hacking sounds and she'd hit him.  
It was all very good-natured.  
The bond of childhood friends.  
But lately he noticed that she stopped saying it.

'Shinjo-kun, let me see your hand.'

Aniya scoffed as he watched that clueless monster Shinjo stick his hand out while turning beet-red.  
He'd hit Sekikawa in the face again yesterday and his hand was bruised.  
He always forgot that the pain would be his in the long run if he kept hitting people.  
And Yagi seemed happy enough to keep bandaging him up.  
It was encouragement, that was what it was.

'I'm going,' he announced into the noise and banged out of the clubroom, fed up.  
As expected the door opened again behind him.

'Kei-chan, why are you sulking?' Yagi asked as she attempted to catch up with him as he walked down the steps.

'I'm not sulking! And don't call me Kei-chan!' he yelled at her.  
It was not hard to tell that he was in a bad mood.  
Most people would have taken the hint and left him alone.

_'You're not getting any are you?'_

He nearly fell down the stairs.  
'What the hell are you saying, baka?' he spluttered.  
She looked at him with utter superiority that pissed him off further.  
'You always get like this when it's been awhile.'

He rushed her towards the wall.  
'Why do you care,' he asked with a devilish grin, 'are you finally going to give it up to me?'

'Well...' she ran a finger against his jaw that made his legs feel like jelly, 'I think I'll pass, _Chibi Casanova_.'  
'What the?'  
She ducked under his arm and began running off.  
'YAGI!'

'You're not THAT ugly Kei-chan, I'm sure you'll find someone.' she called to him.

.

YAGI

She turned around the corner and nearly collapsed beneath the staff stairs.

Why did he always _do_ that?  
Didn't he understand how a girl's heart works?  
Didn't he know the absolute _danger _of what he was doing?

Ever since she could remember, it was one of the things that pissed her off about him.  
The fact that he didn't understand that she was a girl.  
One who was just as susceptible to his charm as every other stupid bimbo she made fun of.

That it would be _way too easy_ to take him seriously.  
With a smile and a wink from him, she was always a heartbeat away from saying yes to anything.

'_Ano baka..._' she muttered.

'Yagi-san,' Mikoshiba called, pulling her out of her guilty thoughts, 'I'm glad I caught you-- you're getting the new uniforms today aren't you? I thought you might have trouble with the boxes, so I thought I'd help you.'  
'Thanks Mikoshiba-kun!' she returned brightly.  
Now why couldn't she fall for a nice guy like him?

.

'Coz he's gay,' Aniya said, his mouth full of food visible to all the world.

'That's disgusting,' she glared at him.  
'Don't be homophobic!' he berated her.  
'I was talking about you, you pig! And leave Mikoshiba alone.'

'What? I have nothing against him being into guys! But before you even think about confessing to him, you should know he was eye-ing off Shinjo in the shower the other day.'

'I don't need to know this.'  
'That's called denial, Yagi. You'll just get hurt.'  
She stared at him like he was scum.

'You're called an idiot, Kei-chan.'  
'Dammit don't--,' but she was gone.

He hated it when she did that.


	2. Round Two

**Author's Note:** I am SO SO sorry that it's been what... 2 years?  
I dont know who is still out there reading this, but I'm hoping better late than never applies here! -_-' gomenasai!  
Also, some of you may have noticed I've changed my penname to Kei Sainter, it's been a good time as Digger's Girl, but I thought it was time to get a uniform penname for all my works :) xKei

* * *

**Round Two**

ANIYA

'It's almost the school festival, does anyone have any ideas?' Kawato was once again in full excitement mode, and the noise was giving Aniya a headache.  
He turned his head and rested it on his arm; he could use a nap.

'_Ano_ sensei... I think we should do a maid cafe,' one of the girls suggested timidly.

There was an excitement building by the girls in the class when suddenly Wakana slammed his desk onto the aisle, sending it toppling over.

'Oh hell no! I'm not doing something girly and sissy like that! Don't you dare think about it!' he yelled.  
He was immediately backed up by Hiyama, Yufune and Okada- adding to the noise factor.  
Dang it, he just wanted some peace and quiet.

'Everyone!'  
Ah, there it was, the annoying voice he'd been expecting to hear (the only surprise he felt was the fact that she'd waited this long in the piece to have her say).

'It's too bad that you don't want to do this...' Yagi addressed the guys, 'girls find maid cafes so cute, and if we added elegant and dashing butlers in, then it would definitely bring all the cute high school girls to our class...'

One.

Two.

Thr—

'GIRLS?' Aniya turned his head just in time to see the light bulb click in each of their heads.  
The rest of the baseball club (except him, Mikoshiba and Shinjo) jumped up and started celebrating as though they'd won the Koshien.

'KAWATOOOO!' Hiyama called out.  
'Hmm?' the clueless teacher asked from the front of the room.  
'We're definitely doing a cafe! Try and stop us, you bastard!'

Aniya's gaze travelled over to Yagi and her self-satisfied smile.  
'That girl,' he muttered to himself, unable to keep the admiration from his voice.

Then he finally got some sleep.

.

YAGI

'Do you get a kick out of manipulating people?'

Yagi nearly had a heart attack, and spun around to find Kei-chan waiting against the wall behind her.  
She'd just finished tidying up the club room after the rest of the team yelled out 'RAMEN!' after practise and left a stench of destruction behind them.

'Kei-chan, you scared me! Don't do that!'  
He snorted, 'As if! You're fine, just seeing your face would make a grown man cry and run away.'

She swung her bag wildly, catching him in the face.  
The thud gave her some sort of satisfaction.  
He swore, 'What do you have in there! _Bricks_?'  
She put her hand in the bag and yanked out a can of his favourite drink and thrust it at him, 'Don't open it yet it's probably gone fizzy after smacking your big head.'

He took it and their fingers brushed.

She felt the tingle up her arm, but he didn't seem flustered and thankfully, he didn't seem to notice the fact that she retracted her hand with lightning speed.  
It was only when they had walked a good distance in the silence that she realised he must've come all the way back from the ramen-ya to walk her home.  
Though how he knew she'd still be here...

'So tell me, why were you so determined to do the maid cafe?' he broke into her thoughts.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You see that?' he asked, touching her scrunched up nose lightly, 'you always do that when you get defensive... and usually when you're hiding something. What are you hiding from me?'  
'Nothing!' she jolted out of his grasp, 'but I'm surrounded by you guys every single day. It would be nice to do something feminine once in awhile.'

'I didn't realise...'

Yagi was about to reassure him that she _liked _spending her time with the baseball team when he spoke again.

'... don't tell me you were a _girl_ all this time?' he feigned shock.

She smacked him again with the bag, 'BAKA!'  
But even though she knew he was joking and managed a feeble laugh in response, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it.

.

ANIYA

Even two days later, Yagi's words were still in his head.  
Was the fact that she was in the baseball club depriving her from having friendships with girls and doing girly things?  
He'd never really thought about it because he just assumed she liked to do whatever he wanted to do—after all they'd spent their whole childhoods together—but now, he couldn't do anything _but_ think about it.

He watched as she sat animatedly with the girls as they held a meeting on costumes.  
Hiratsuka and Imaoka were sitting in on the meeting to ensure that the guys were not made to wear anything embarrassing.  
She looked... _happy_.  
And he felt a little bit guilty.  
And he hated it.  
It messed with his sleeping pattern.

.

A few hours later he'd made his decision.

'Hey you,' he could never remember his classmate's name.  
The person looked up absolutely terrified, which did nothing to lighten his already foul mood.  
'Where's Yagi?'  
'S-s-she went t-to the storeroom,' the guy stammered.  
He grunted his thanks.

He slammed open the door to the storeroom to find Shinjo and Yagi.  
It would've fine if it was just like that—but Shinjo had his shirt undone, he was incredibly close to Yagi who was up against a wall, and to make matters worse his hand cupped Yagi's face which was tilted to his while her eyes were shut.

'What the heck is going on?' he blurted out in surprise.

'Aaah, Kei-chan! Dust flew into my eye, I can't see.'

'Move Shinjo, I'll do it! You're so careless you'll probably break her while you're at it!'  
Shinjo didn't complain, instead buttoning up his shirt and moving to leave the room, 'I'll leave it to you then.'

Aniya grabbed her a little bit roughly, but the movement was completely contrasting to the gentleness in the way he blew into her eye.  
How many times had he thrown sand at her when they were kids?

_Of course_ he was used to her crying and making a fuss about the pain and knew the best method to get anything out of her eye.

'That feels better,' Yagi blinked, smiling brightly at him, 'thanks Kei-chan!'  
To see her face like that felt like a hit to the gut.  
He never got to see her "girly" face, and really she should be showing it more. Was it really his fault?

'Listen about your costume—,'  
'You don't need to come to the club for the next few weeks. Just concentrate on the school festival.'

'Huh?' she looked confused, 'Kei-chan... what are you—'

But he just pushed her back abruptly with two hands on his shoulders, setting her a good distance from him and then walking away.


End file.
